


Lost and Found

by Emmsiicool



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmsiicool/pseuds/Emmsiicool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nordics are lost and running out of time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

"This is it" Mathias thought as he fell to his knees. He had been walking around for who knows how long without any food or water. He had been with the other Nordics at first, but lost them somewhere along the way and now he could only hope they were alright. The Dane was now laying flat on his stomach, too tired to walk any further, and soon his eyes got blurry. As he felt the last of his consciousness slowly drift away, he let his thoughts wander off.

To him. To that perfect being that he loved unconditionally. To the one he would give his life for.  
To Norway. To Lukas.

_Mathias…_

It was almost as if he could hear his voice.

_Mathias… Denmark…_

Now the voice had grown stronger.

"DENMARK!" When Mathias regained consciousness, he was met with two pairs of worried eyes.

"Ice" he said before looking at the next pair. "Nor" Mathias let out a relieved sigh. "You're both okay"

"Don't worry about us you jerk, we're in much better condition than you" Lukas said, for once looking worried. "We need to find some shade" he said, looking at his younger brother who swallowed and nodded. Together they managed to carry the bigger man to a safer spot, ignoring all of his protests. All three laid down to catch their breaths with Emil now laying in the middle. He turned to Lukas with a worried expression.

"We will get home, right?" Before Lukas could answer, Mathias did instead.

"Of course we will. I'll make sure of it". He knew how brutally honest Lukas could be sometimes and now wasn't the time for the truth. Surprising them all Emil turned to Mathias and moved in close, grabbing his shirt.

"You promise?"

"Promise" The younger nation relaxed and fell asleep almost immediately. Lukas moved in closer and laid a hand on Mathias' cheek.

"I was worried about you" he said, slowly feeling every part of the others face to make sure he was okay.

"I thought I would never see you again" Mathias answered before he leant in for a kiss, soft and caring. They stayed like that for a while before they fell asleep, Mathias holding them both in his arms.

A few hours later Berwald and Tino found them sleeping close to each other. Berwald let out a deep sigh.

"Not this again"

IKEA is a really big place.


End file.
